vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Trixie
Description Trixie Lulamoon, also known as The Great and Powerful Trixie, is a female blue unicorn pony, with a light blue-white mane and a magician's outfit, which appeared initially as a main antagonist in MLP:FiM, in the episodes of season 1 "Boast Busters", and season 3 "Magic Duel", but then and currently she's a side character. Her first appearance in season 1, Trixie was a pony who came to Ponyville, self-praising herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie": the most powerful unicorn pony in all of Equestria, but her great ego cost her to be humiliated by Twilight Sparkle in magic. On her return in season 3, Trixie seeks revenge for the humiliation that Twilight made her pass, taking with her an amulet that brought her alicorn magic, but the magic of friendship overcomes her, but apart from being quite powerful, it was able to give a redemption to Trixie. When she met Starlight Glimmer, and after seeing that they had a lot in common, they're the best friends from that moment. Trixie is a pony with a great ego and personality, but she's also very fearful and overly thoughtful in bad situations, even panicking in an exaggerated way. On one of her magic tours, she visits the world of mercenaries, and Trixie is prepared with her magical artilutics to show them what is The Great and Powerful Trixie made of. It seems that the mercenaries didn't like her act and hate her, but good thing that she came prepared in that case... '''with orbs spells and rod stars ready to shine and kill!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Star Rod - You receive a Freedom Staff that slowly shoots stars that deal 57-135 damage on a direct hit or 29-135 splash damage depending on distance. You gain 10 stars per rage, which is the maximum you can store at any time. You also obtain 1 Ball O' Lightning spell, which does NO damage. :This rage stuns sentries for several seconds. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Default Weapons Primary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Trixie Battling against Trixie Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) * ACTION SLOT BUTTON (H) throws the magic spell. Music Not A Clever Pony - All-Powerful (Trixie) Foozogz - A Typical Magic Show (Instrumental version is used) Quotes "Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" - Intro "Well, well, well, it seems we have some neighsayers in the audience." - Intro Magic Sound Effect - Super Jump "Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got." - Rage "Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" - Rage "Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?" - Killing Spree "Anything you can do, I can do better." - Killing Spree "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" - Killing Spree Scream - Backstabbed "Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie?" - Last Man Standing "And now it's time for you to leave Ponyville! FOREVER!" - Last Man Standing "Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" - Defeat "Looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie is back to a solo show." - Defeat "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Was there ever any doubts?" - Victory "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Pyro Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses